Royal Love
by Holding On To You
Summary: Eva, the Earth's princess, is supposed to marry the prince of Nourasia to join allies. But what happens if she's already in love with someone?
1. The News

It's been such a long time!

I thought it was time with a new story.

This story is about friendship, love, trust and hate.

**Royal Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Eva? Eva, where are you?"

King Don was searching after his daughter, princess Eva. "Where is that daughter of mine?"

A soldier walked over to him. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"My daughter is gone," Don said as an answer.

"Don't worry, my lord," the soldier said. "We will find your daughter in no time."

The king thanked him and started to go back to his bedroom. _Why is this always happening to me?_

Meanwhile, in another place of the castle, a young girl was sitting and admiring the beautiful day. It was Eva.

She had her father's black hair, reaching to her shoulders (no red top here), and her mother's crimson eyes. She was wearing a long dress in green and gold with long sleeves.

"Princess, we've been searching for you." Eva looked up and saw a young soldier.

"What's the matter?" Eva asked.

"Your father is searching for you."

Eva sighed. _Not again!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Eva met Don in the royal hall. "What is it, Dad?"

Don looked up at his only daughter. "Eva, I have news for you."

"For me?" Eva asked.

"That's right." Eva walked over to him. "The crogs are getting closer."

"The crogs? Why are they coming?" Eva asked.

Don sighed and walked towards her. "We aren't strong enough to take care of them ourselves. Therefore, you will marry Nourasia's prince Aikka."

"What? Are you forcing me to marry some stranger?" Eva exclaimed in anger.

"This is for the kingdom's safety," Don said. "The nourasians are great fighters and an ally with them will be a great chance to defeat the crogs."

"But what is my role in this picture?" Eva asked annoyed.

"By marrying Aikka, the allies will be joined," Don said.

"What about me? Can't I choose who I wanna marry!?"

"Eva.."

"No, Dad! You don't understand! I REFUSE TO MARRY A STRANGER!"

And with that, Eva ran out of the room, leaving Don stunned over the young princess' speak.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Princess Eva?"

One of the youngest maids, Rose, knocked on Eva's door.

"What?" Eva tried to be polite, but the anger was too powerful.

"May I come in?"

"S-Sure.." Eva sat up in the bed as Rose opened the large door.

Rose came in and closed the door behind. She had black hair in a ponytail with green eyes. Rose came over and sat down next to Eva. "I don't want to interrupt your thoughts, but perhaps you should give the prince a chance."

Eva sniffed. She couldn't answer yet. She felt that Rose had more to say.

"Maybe he's not that bad," Rose started. "Maybe he's a nice, young man."

Eva looked up at her. Rose laid the towels on the floor. "May I say something.. Eva?"

Eva's eyes became wide. No one had called her just Eva before, except for her parents. It felt so good to feel normal... "Of course."

Rose smiled a warm smile. Eva knew what Rose's smiles could make a person feel inside. Warm and calm. "My mother used to say: 'You never know until you see it yourself.'"

Eva sighed. "I've heard it before, but... I always thought it wouldn't be necessary."

Rose smiled friendly. She stood up. "Well, it's your decision. Have a good afternoon."

She grabbed the towels and walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

Eva smiled and lay down. "Maybe I should. Maybe I should give him a chance."

And with a smile pasted on her lips, Eva fell asleep.

**End of chapter**

That was a great chapter!

What do you think?


	2. Meeting the Prince

I'm so sorry!

By a mistake, I deleted this chapter. I'll be re-posting it.

It won't be quite the same, but I'll try to make it as alike as possible.

**Chapter 2**

Eva walked in the corridor the next morning.

"Princess Eva!" Eva turned around and saw two of the guards, Jack and Bella.

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"We have someone we want you to meet," Bella said excited.

"Who is it?"

"See for yourself," Bella smiled and made Eva turn around.

She ended up staring into a pair of deep brown eyes. Eva took a step back to get a better view. It was a soldier. With a mixture of blond and black hair and golden skin. He was almost a head taller than her, and was pretty handsome.

Jack coughed. "Princess Eva, Jordan Wilde - Jordan Wilde, princess Eva."

Eva was stunned as she saw Jordan bow deeply. He corrected himself after a few seconds. "I have to go."

He walked past them, and Eva stood still as a statue.

"So... what do you think?" Bella asked.

She never got an answer from the princess and smiled enjoyably.

Eva swallowed a large lump. She felt something new and unexpected. Something ... warm.

* * *

"You wanted to meet me?" Eva asked Don as she entered the royal hall.

"Yes. Turn around, please," Don said in a polite tone. She turned around and saw a couple. They didn't look like humans. "Eva, this is king Lao and queen Nori of Nourasia."

"So you're Eva, huh?" Lao asked and gave her a bright smile.

"Y-Yes, that's me."

"You look like a good girl," Nori said. "You will be a good wife for our son."

"Um..."

"So you're the princess Eva." Eva turned around once again and saw a boy. With the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He had a warm and almost boyish smile. Prince Aikka. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eva felt warm as he bowed in front of her.

'Maybe this is gonna work after all.'

**End of chapter**

WOW!

We've met Jordan (again), the handsome soldier.

And prince Aikka (again), the friendly prince.

Once again I ask, which will she end up with?


	3. Conversation With Rose

I am really touched of your reviews.

Really, really touched. It makes me wanna write even more.

Thank you all!

**Chapter 3**

The sun rays shined through the window.

It made Eva's bedroom look even bigger.

She sat on the bed and was thinking about today's meeting with the prince. 'He's so sweet. So charming and tough at the same time. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe I really should give him a chance.'

"You wanted to talk to me?" Rose had entered the door after that Eva had finished the thought.

Eva smiled friendly. "Yes. Come on in."

Rose nodded and closed the door slowly after walking inside. She looked around in the large room. "You do have beautiful bedroom, princess."

"Stop that," Eva almost laughed. Rose's beautiful face showed pure confusion. "I thought I told you to call me Eva. 'Princess' is such a boring name."

"My apologizes, Eva. I'm not used to your actual name. Please, give me some time."

Eva's smile became wider. "Of course! Take your time! And thanks for the compliment."

"No, thank _you_!" Rose exclaimed without hesitating. "It's not often I'm invited to such a beautiful place as this."

Eva couldn't help, she just had to laugh. Rose was very nice, but she COULD overdo it sometimes.

Today Rose's hair was down. It reached to her hips and showed the wonderful color of her eyes.

"I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Outside of the castle? But, princess... I mean Eva, that's not allowed!"

"I didn't mean THAT outside. I meant right outside of the castle doors," Eva said with a bright smile.

Rose blushed, feeling quite stupid.

* * *

"Really, he actually did that?"

Eva laughed of Rose's wild story about her older brother's horse adventure as young.

Rose laughed softly. "Yes, and when he tried to get up, he fell into the... you know, IT."

The laughter got hysteric, and stopped after a few seconds.

It was guards around them, guarding the castle. At the horse stables they met Mark and Tava, who was taking care of the horses.

Tava was surprised to see them. "Princess Eva, what brings you out here?"

Eva shrugged. "I'm just out for a walk. Can we look at your horse, please?"

"Oh, of course!" Tava said, snapping back to reality. "This is Moonlight. She's three years old, and expecting children very soon."

Moonlight was a large and proud Arab horse, white like the moon with matching hair and tail, and had adorable brown eyes. "Wow, she's adorable!"

Eva nodded in agreement by what Rose said as she noticed Moonlight's large belly. 'She must be expecting more than I thought.'

After seeing Moonlight, Mark entered the conversation. "How surprising to see you here, Eva."

She didn't know why he called her Eva as well, but she was happy that he did. Mark noticed her reaction and smiled gently.

"It's a beautiful day for a horse trip, isn't it?"

Eva nodded quickly. Suddenly she heard her father call. Dinner time.

She said goodbye to the stall workers and ran back into the castle.

**End of chapter**

I think the name of this chapter fit pretty well.

Don't you think?


	4. Slightly Closer

The reviews you all gave me made me excited.

I just thought: WANT TO WRITE! WANT TO WRITE!

Thanks for the big encouragement!

**Chapter 4**

Everything around her became quiet as the night came. Eva was standing on the balcony, enjoying the fresh air and beautiful moonlight. This was the only time when she could feel free without the duties, which really bothered her.

"I wonder how the prince is..." Then she remembered something. _That's right! Prince Aikka's bedroom is close by. Maybe he's still awake._

She walked to the door and opened it without a sound. She took a peek outside before sighing relieved. She stepped outside, closed the door in the same way and sneaked through the corridor, really carefully.

She arrived Aikka's bedroom and looked around before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" The sudden reply made her jump.

"P-Prince Aikka? It's me... Eva."

"Eva?" The door was opened and Aikka appeared, dressed in the same as earlier that day. "Is it something wrong, princess?"

"Can't sleep," Eva said in a bored way. "I wondered if you wanted to talk. We've never really talked before."

"I suppose you're right," the alien prince said and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A little while won't hurt." Eva smiled brightly and walked inside when he stepped aside.

They sat on Aikka's king sized bed and talked about many things. "You're actually riding on a beetle? A real beetle?"

Aikka nodded. "That's right. His name is G'dar and is one of my best friends."

"Sounds like a nice ... beetle," Eva said almost foolishly, struggling with the right words. Aikka laughed a gentle and relaxing laughter, making her join him shortly after.

"You are quite fascinating, princess," Aikka said and smiled. "I've met many princesses, but you're of the unique kind. The others seemed so frilly and almost snobby, but you seem to be more of the energetic and cheerful type."

"You're pretty cool too, Aikka," Eva said when she had stopped laughing. "The other princes are just trying to impress me, but you take me seriously. I feel like a puppet sometimes."

"To be cool... is that positive or negative?" Aikka asked confused.

"It's very positive! When people say you're cool, you are loved by many," Eva explained to him.

"Then you're cool as well!"

The two of them laughed hysterically. Eva felt her head getting heavy and let it rest on the prince's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired after everything that happened today."

Aikka just noticed how tired he was too. He let an arm around her shoulders and stroke her upper arm in a gentle way. "You're not the only one," he said before lifting her up like a bride. "I'll carry you to bed."

And that is just what he did.

* * *

The next day was filled with energy. The sun warmed up all the castle's rooms and made everyone wake up in a good mood. Even the princess slept well, after being carried to bed by Prince Charming himself.

Eva was in the library to study for a boring history test she was going to have. _What do I need this stuff for, anyway?_ she wondered in her thoughts. She yawned and turned over to the next page. "If only I could have some fun like the others. They're outside, enjoying the sunny afternoon, while I'm in here because of a test."

"Your highness?" A young woman, about twenty years old, appeared next to her. She was the newest maid, Trish. She had short black hair and brown eyes (brown is black here). "Your father asked me to find you and tell you that you were allowed to study outside, in the garden. He told me that even a princess deserved to have a nice day."

"He did? Wow, thank you, Trish!" Eva said to her before running outside.

"Wait for me, your highness!" Trish said before following her to the royal garden.

Rose and a younger maid was standing there, watering the flowers. "Rose!" Rose rose up as she saw Eva.

"Princess Eva, what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I told you to..." Rose pointed and Eva turned around. Trish was still there. "Oh yeah, I see. Who's with you?" she asked and turned back to Rose and the younger one.

"This is Marian. She started here yesterday. She's Tarany's little sister."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Her cooking's wonderful," Eva said and smiled. Marian had light yellow hair to the waist and emerald eyes. "I came out here to study, after receiving permission from my father."

"Really? We won't disturb you, then," Rose said with a smile and took Marian by the hand. Eva turned around to go, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going," she said.

"No, it is me who shall apologize. I should've known better." The voice was deep and almost melodic. She looked upwards and saw the same brown eyes as yesterday.

"Um... Uh, I... Er..."

Jordan started to chuckle. Eva noticed it and turned to him. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's not you," Jordan said. "It's the situation that is funny. We're standing here, wordless."

Eva got it and laughed. "I know. What are we? A pair of statues?" They both laughed for a few seconds. Eva opened her eyes to look at him again. He wore a simple, but well kept uniform in the red, white and gold.

"I should leave. I have an errand to do," Jordan said before walking to the side.

"OK, then. Take care of yourself," Eva said and smiled.

Jordan bowed deeply in respect. "You too, princess. You too."

He walked off, and Eva's cheeks became slightly red. "Princess Eva, are you having a fever? Do you need some medicine?" Trish asked in worried as she noticed the princess' warm face.

"No, it's nothing. I'm not having any kind of fever," Eva answered, still watching Jordan. _And if I do have, it's the fever of love._

**End of chapter**

Kind of cliché...

Oh well, I enjoy making this? Want more?

Review!


	5. New Acquaintances

Seeing people review makes me happy! I really love when others like what I write about!

Please inform me if there is things like grammar mistakes or something, OK?

I really want people to understand it all...

**Chapter 5**

They were going to the town today. They would be pulled by horse-drawn carriage, to make it traditionally. They had done it for a very long time, from generation to generation.

People gave them smiles and greetings as they passed by. "Remember to behave yourself, young lady," king Don said as a warning as he waved to the people with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eva said and waved to the people as well.

"This is important, Eva. You're going to be queen on your sixteenth birthday, remember," Don said in a serious manner. He let out a stated sigh and thought back at the time when his dear wife still lived. Eva was the only thing he had left, and he wanted her to grow up, to become a well respected queen, just like her mother. Unfortunately, it all needed a lot of discipline for this to happen.

"Your majesty, we would love to give you this bouquet of flowers, as a sign of how much we all respect you." A woman came to the side of the carriage, carrying a bouquet of beautiful flowers in many colors.

"Please accept them!" a little girl said in excitement.

"Jenna," the woman said strictly. "I am sorry, it is her first time."

"How delightful," Eva said in a very princess-like way and received the bouquet. "Thank you for the beautiful gift."

The two of them bowed in elegance and disappeared into the crowd, where they were greeted by other women and children who admired their bravery. "Let's move on," Don said.

"Alright, sir," the man in front of them said and made the horses start walking again.

* * *

The best medicine, after being in the town for hours, was the indoor baths.

Eva let out a great sigh of relief as she sank into one of the bath tubs. The water surrounded her tiny body and reached up to slightly beneath the shoulders. She put a towel on her head and could finally relax.

"Gods, I don't know how much more I'm able to survive," Eva mumbled to herself. "Sometimes I wish I was like commoners."

"Is it anyone in here?" The door was opened and Eva turned around to look. Queen Nori had entered the room, wearing a long towel around her slender body. "Princess Eva? Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all..."

"That's a relief," Nori said before walking over to her. "Do you mind if I join you?" Eva shook her head as a no and the queen got into the water as well. "You know, I wasn't much older than you when I became queen."

"You weren't?" Eva looked at her in interest.

Nori closed her eyes. "I was seventeen, actually. I met Lao during an arranged marriage. We fell in love and, well, you know the rest. Children and all that. By the way, you seem to get along with my son after almost two days. Are you meeting him in secret or something?"

Eva became red when she thought about what happened during the night before. "Nothing special..."

"Really? I really hoped of something more..." Nori cut herself off and Eva became confused. "Oh well, you have all the time you need until your sixteenth birthday. No need to rush."

"OK..."

* * *

The royal throne hall's doors were opened by two of the servants and let the king in. "Someone is waiting for you, your majesty," one of the men told him.

"Can't it wait?" Don asked, tired after the long trip.

"I am afraid she couldn't," the servant said and apologized himself by bowing deeply.

"She?"

"Hey there, cousin!" A pair of arms threw themselves around from behind. "How is the great king of Earth?"

"Genevieve," Don said in surprise and turned around as she let go of him. "What are you for?"

"I told you to call me by my name, not full name, you know!" the young woman complained like a child. She had always been the childish and silly one, even though she was a queen.

"Genevieve... I mean Gena," Don said, correcting himself, "what is your reason to come all the way to the castle for?"

"My niece's sixteenth birthday, of course!" the queen exclaimed and grinned. "This is going to be great! Helen turned seventeen last week and wouldn't miss her cousin's birthday for anything in the universe."

"How nice of you to come," Don said and smiled. "Where is your daughter, by the way?"

"I guess she's around," Gena said without worrying the slightest bit. "She'll arrive in time, trust me."

**End of chapter**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**I wasn't really into it, but the next chapter will be better.**

**Review!**


	6. Moment of Truth

What to do...

A new chapter is here, on the same day as the last one!

I was in a incredibly good mood today!

**Chapter 6**

"Watch out!"

Tava and Mark sat in a carriage, pulled by horses, who behaved completely uncontrollable. People had to throw themselves to the side to avoid getting hit by horse legs or carriage wheels.

"Swing to the side!" Tava shouted to Mark.

"Which side? This is an open area, damn it!" Mark shouted back at her. The carriage began to stagger before it fell to the side. They were able to throw themselves out before they were crushed.

They landed on the ground, getting dusty and a little dirty. "Great job, Mr. Wonderful," Tava said sarcastically and brushed dust off her clothes and boots. "You forgot to tie the horses before starting the undoing."

"I forgot? You undid the damn thing the wrong way!" Mark exclaimed, showing a side of himself that shocked everyone, especially Tava.

"Well, excuse me for being honest!" Tava yelled and rose up quickly.

"Excuse me for doing the right things, then!" Mark yelled back and did the same thing.

"What's going on here?" Jordan and a couple of grooms came running towards them. "It sounds like an accident just happened?"

"He/she did it! I did it? No way!" Both of them said in unison, looking at each other in anger before avoiding eye contact.

Jordan placed his forehead in his hand and sighed loudly. "Are they always like this?" he asked one of the grooms.

"Never," the groom Michael answered and lowered his head down. Jordan seemed to be confused because of the young boy's action and asked him why when Mark and Tava were gone, staying far from each other. "They've been working together for such a long time, and it's rare for them to fight like this. That is at least what I've been told."

"It's true," another of the grooms Fredrick said. "I started here shortly after them, and they've never been like this. They have some kind of unbreakable relationship or something."

Unbreakable relationship. The words were like an echo inside Jordan's head.

"It's not a real friendship unless you fight sometimes." Bella and Jack had arrived. Bella added: "The more you argue, the more you love the other person. No fighting at all is nothing but pretending."

"You use confusing, but deep words, Drew," Fredrick said and crossed his arms over the chest. "How do you know all this?"

"By having a friend," Bella said and laid an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Don't involve me in this," Jack said as he took her arm off himself before walking away. "Come on, we have to get back to our posts."

Bella shrugged and followed him, but stopped in front of the confused guys (minus Jordan). "Not all fights have to be long and painful. They can be short and easy to solve as well," she said before walking off.

**End of chapter**

**What do you think?**

**Review!**


End file.
